


This Is Not A Drill

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Paint The Sky With Stars [23]
Category: Night World - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witches, Crossover, F/M, Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Multiverse, Any, Fire drill."</p><p>What happened after Rodney set John's nightstand on fire with his failed attempt at magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not A Drill

Teyla had almost gotten Torren to sleep when the alarm sounded.  
  
Kanaan looked up, alarmed. “What’s going on?”  
  
“Some kind of emergency.” Teyla made sure Torren was secure in her arms, grabbed her weapon, and stepped into the hallway. Everyone was heading in the direction of Ops, in uniforms or pajamas alike.  
  
“What’s going on?” she asked the nearest person she recognized - Amelia, from Control.  
  
Amelia looked as tired as Teyla felt. “Fire drill, I guess.”  
  
Ah. Emergency muster. Teyla remembered the protocol. Everyone was supposed to report to the Gate Room for staff muster, line up in alphabetical order and sound off for whoever was the highest-ranking officer or expedition member on duty at the time of the muster. For Teyla, who belonged to the military these days, that would be Major Teldy, who commanded second shift.  
  
The most irritating thing about fire drills was that they were not supposed to use the transporters, and the trek to Ops was longer than Teyla remembered, but Kanaan was careful to stay with her in the press of people. Everyone was a jumble of pajamas and uniforms. Teyla saw more patterns and colors than she had known were possible on clothes. She was very amused when she saw kiss shapes on Sergeant Markham’s boxer shorts and bright red hearts on Captain Walker’s.  
  
In Ops, everyone separated into their contingents. Kanaan was technically a civilian, so he reported in to Chuck, shuffling into place behind Amelia. Teyla did her best to soothe Torren, who was upset by the sound of the siren.  
  
Woolsey, yawning, wore a sleeveless shirt, a pair of black boxer shorts, and fluffy pink slippers that resembled some long-eared Earth animal Teyla believed was called a ‘bunny’.  
  
The scientists sounded off first, and they were all accounted for.  
  
The Marines sounded off for Lieutenant Vega, and they, too, were all accounted for.  
  
The Air Force officers sounded off for Major Teldy, Teyla among them, and they were all accounted for.  
  
The civilian technicians, Kanaan among them, sounded off for Chuck, and they were present.  
  
“Command?” Teyla asked.  
  
“Richard Woolsey, present.” He yawned. And then he blinked. “Where’s everyone else?”  
  
“Rodney McKay, present.”  
  
Rodney shuffled into place beside Woolsey. He had nothing to protect his modesty save a blanket that was charred around the edges.   
  
“John Sheppard, present.” John had nothing but a towel, also charred around the edges.  
  
“So, maybe this wasn’t actually a drill,” Lieutenant Franklin whispered, nudging Teyla.

Ronon and Evan were the last to arrive, and Teyla could only stare. She had heard the Satedan legends of Shape Changers, seen both Evan and Ronon in what Evan called True Form, but this was - new. Both men were shirtless, wearing boxer shorts, but they were covered in fur. All along their backs and down their legs and arms. And both of them had furry pointed ears instead of their normal ears.  
  
What was most distracting was their swishing tails.  
  
Evan yawned. “Evan Lorne, present.”  
  
“Ronon Dex, present.”  
  
Evan scrubbed at his eyes and yawned again, and Teyla saw he had sharp feline fangs. “How did I miss the email about a fire drill?”  
  
John grimaced and said, “I forgot that part. This is not a drill.”  
  
Evan came more alert. “Are you all right, sir? What happened?”  
  
“Accident with a candle,” John said.  
  
Teyla had given him a candle at lunch. What had he and Rodney been doing with it? And then she re-evaluated their state of undress and decided she didn’t want to know.  
  
“Well, if that’s everybody, well done,” Woolsey said. “As you were.”  
  
Evan caught Teldy’s arm. “Major, did anyone think to time us, from first alarm to muster?”  
  
“I can run you the numbers tomorrow,” Teldy said. “You should go get some sleep.”  
  
“Thanks.” Evan yawned again, the sound cat-like and yowling, and turned to trudge back to his quarters. Ronon followed him, even though his quarters were officially with the Marines. “See you tomorrow.” His tail was literally dragging behind him.  
  
“Okay,” Lieutenant Vega whispered to Sergeant Mehra, “I know Major Lorne is badass and all, with the way he can take bullets and stuff, but that? Is actually kinda cute.”  
  
Mehra huffed. “Kusanagi has been poisoning your brain with her anime.”  
  
“Sheppard,” Woolsey said, “I don’t care what you do in your quarters, but please be more careful next time.”  
  
“It was an accident,” Rodney said firmly, “and it’ll never happen again.” He grabbed John’s wrist and dragged him away.  
  
As they went, Teyla swore she heard John say, “Okay, no more fire after sex. You’re going to have to learn relaxed focus the old-fashioned way.”  
  
The next day, Teyla was startled by Rodney’s sincere request to learn meditation techniques.  
  
And she smiled when Mehra made kissy faces at Markham.


End file.
